Turning of a Day
by Shimy
Summary: "I warned you what would happen if I found out you were lying to me! Your people are going to die for what you've done. But first, Hiccup… I'm going to kill you myself." - One possible way RTTE season 4 might begin. One-shot for now, and rated T for safety.


**Author's note: Okay, this is a one-shot (for now) picturing one way RTTE season 4 might begin (out of many possible scenarii). As usual, I do not own HTTYD - that is Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell's privilege. I am just borrowing the characters for fun. Hope you guys like it ! :-)**

* * *

 **TURNING OF A DAY**

* * *

"Silence, Hiccup Haddock! You've served your master well. Without the Eruptodon to protect us, the fate of my village is sealed. But so is yours."

"Mala –

"I warned you what would happen if I found out you were lying to me! Your people are going to die for what you've done. But first, Hiccup… I'm going to kill you myself."

Hiccup swallowed nervously as he felt Mala's sword slowly drag across his skin and start pressing into his exposed throat. He watched the furious woman before him and inwardly cursed both Viggo and himself for the umpteenth time. He really should have seen this coming.

The Defenders' Queen was far too enraged to be reasoned with by now, and all of his friends were surrounded by the black-clad warriors, unable to do anything. The Defenders were only waiting for their Queen's orders, and would act upon them the very second they were uttered.

"Any last words?"

The young Viking glanced at his peers, who were all staring at him in heavy silence, and briefly made eye-contact with Mala's second-hand man, Throck, who seemed especially satisfied with this latest turn of events. Hiccup felt Astrid's body tense behind him, and he couldn't help but sigh in defeat.

"Just that you're making a huge mistake."

"Ha! Your tongue will not fool me again, Hiccup Haddock," retorted Mala as she bent her arm back, ready to strike the fatal blow. "May your unworthy, treacherous soul forever wander aimlessly through the icy cold abysses of Ginnungagap, for you deserve nothing more."

Hiccup did not want to close his eyes, but he just couldn't help it. He squared his shoulders, then sent a quick prayer to whatever deity was willing to listen to him and eventually waited with baited breath for a death that never came as Astrid's resounding "No!" echoed in his ears. Several other cries reached his eardrums, and only when he felt the world come to a tense halt around him did he dare to crack one eye open.

There, right in front of him, stood Mala, with eyes as wide as possible and whose arm had stopped in mid-air, frozen in pure, instinctive shock as Astrid menacingly pressed the very sharp tip of the hunters' poisoned arrow she'd picked up earlier into Mala's throat. Oh, the irony.

"Don't you dare," Astrid seethed, "or you will be the first to die, I swear by Odin!"

"My Queen!" came Throck's indignant cry.

Yet, nothing occurred for a long moment, each blonde-haired woman gauging the other's credibility through an implacable, anything-but-playful staring contest.

"Whether I die now or later is meaningless," Mala finally retorted, "for my people is doomed anyway."

And there was the opening Hiccup had been waiting for. "Actually," he hastened to explain, "That is not completely true. Yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Mala, a sense of complete distrust radiating from her whole being.

"Astrid here said the arrow was shot not long ago, and we know for a fact that the hunters do not ride dragons the way we do, which means they must bring the Eruptodon to their boat on foot. Given the size and weight of this dragon, they cannot be too far away from here. They may even still be on the island. If you let us go, I promise we'll do everything in our power to bring your people their protector back."

Mala snorted at the young man's proposition, disdain and disbelief painting her features visibly. "Viggo has taught you the art of deception very well, I'll give you that, Hiccup Haddock."

Astrid growled, her teeth clenched, and pressed the arrow further, almost drawing blood.

"Thor dammit, Mala! If you don't want to trust me, then so be it! I don't care! But are you truly willing to disregard the one chance you have to save your people before it's too late?"

Interminable seconds passed by as the Defenders' Queen stood at war with herself, and Hiccup was about to resign himself when Mala suddenly sighed in reluctant acceptance. "Very well," she declared, and Astrid immediately stepped back, though she did not look too pleased about it, "I'll give you this last chance to prove yourself."

"But, my Queen," Throck started to object, clearly disagreeing with his ruler's decision, "they –

"That's enough, Throck! Even if it pains me to admit it, Hiccup is right. We don't have a choice. This is our last chance. We have to trust them."

"Thank you, Mala," Hiccup acknowledged gratefully as the other riders gathered around him, ready to fight at his side. "I promise we'll do our best, and as fast as possible."

"Don't thank me too quickly, Hiccup Haddock. I am letting you go for now, but not without getting an insurance."

"I – I'm not sure I understand."

"If you are to defeat Viggo and bring back our great protector, you will have to do it without your precious Night Fury."

"What?! But -

"Your dragon is staying on this island, and that is absolutely non-negotiable. This way I know you will come back, one way or another."

The young Viking clenched his fists. This, he had not foreseen either. He couldn't leave Toothless behind! What if they did not succeed? Fortunately, Astrid reacted faster and more efficiently than he did. After calling for Stormfly, she just grabbed him by the hand and raced towards the entrance of the volcano, pulling him along and answering Mala at the same time.

"Fine! We'll do it without Toothless! Come on, people, we don't have much time! Let's make this count!"


End file.
